<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin Cos Tan by naterland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165268">Sin Cos Tan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naterland/pseuds/naterland'>naterland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Utaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naterland/pseuds/naterland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sini ke kosan, kangen. (SorAm)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amatsuki | Amanogawa Kakeru &amp; Soraru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin Cos Tan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a/n: its my first time to write rpf. maaf kalau ooc. kekurangan referensi soalnya :(</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lelaki berambut biru dongker mengacak rambut gatal tidak disampo seminggu. Karena pendek, ia pikir, tidak perlu rajin keramas. Menyelamatkan krisis air di bumi, serta berbagi sumber kehidupan untuk orang-orang kekurangan macam Afrika, merupakan prioritas utama pemuda kelahiran 1988. Dari luar pemuda 3 November itu selalu terlihat rapi, dengan tas ransel memegang bahu, dan terkadang headphones beragam warna, jarang terlihat Soraru dalam seminggu memakai <em>headphones</em> satu warna, kebanyakan berbeda.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak akan pernah menyangka, para gadis penyuka Soraru, bahwa Soraru agak jorok masalah kebersihan badan. Kecuali para mantan, yang mungkin ada yang tahu ada juga tidak. Mungkin juga, tidak peduli.</p><p> </p><p>Angin semilir memenuhi kamar minimalis serbi musim panas–cerah biru langit menjadi dominan kamar Soraru–begitu jendela dari kayu diangkat sedikit memamerkan pemandangan kota.</p><p> </p><p>Laptop di atas meja plastik ditekan tombol dayanya. Sambil menunggu nyala, Soraru menyeduh coklat panas sebagai pengisi keroncong perut. Kursi kantor biasa nongkrong depan meja hilang. Soraru mencari-cari–pasti ini ulah sepupu–dan menemukannya di depan pintu kamar. Kursi ditarik bersamaan coklat panas ditaruh di atas meja. Soraru duduk mengetikkan kata sandi laptop. Memuat beberapa saat, ponsel sedang diisi baterai dekat kasur berbunyi nyaring.</p><p> </p><p>Bah, mengeluh malas mengambil pada seorang diri pun tetap Soraru cabut si Ponsel dari alat pengisi daya.</p><p> </p><p>Line dari Amatsuki-kun.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Soraru-san, katanya.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ada apa, balas Soraru, tanpa tanda tanya.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tipikal sekali.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sin cos tangen. Sini ke kosan, aku kangen.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Balon pesan keburu dipencet, dan pasti ponsel lawan bicara menandai sebagai sudah terbaca. Soraru mematung sekitar enam puluh sekon, layar laptop menampilkan wallpaper Amatsuki dan MafuMafu bersenda gurau ditutupi balon transparan berpinggiran warna-warni, oh, sepertinya Soraru <em>playboy</em> jaman kuliah tempo dulu kehabisan napas dirindukan Amatsuki. Lensa <em>ice blue</em> lupa berkedip.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kenapa Kangen?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Otak akhirnya mampu memikirkan balasan.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Biasanya kamu aktif di Facebook, Twitter, dan hobi main di kosan aku sampai persediaan nasiku habis, terus, kamu juga spam line aku pakai chat-chat gak berguna. Sekarang kamu hilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Bukan hilang. Jujur saja, Soraru sedang malas ngapa-ngapain. Bukan, bukan Soraru sudah bosan main ke kosan sang Pemuda bersuara manis, tapi Soraru tahu Amatsuki sampai kapanpun takkan bisa ia raih. Mulai dari pendekatan hingga pernyataan cinta, semua aksi Soraru dianggap Amatsuki hanyalah aktivis seorang teman dekat.</p><p> </p><p>Soraru tidak berhak cemburu Amatsuki mau dekat sama siapa, dan kini Amatsuki sedang dekat dengan banyak orang. Soraru tidak ingin dicap lelaki pencemburu, tetapi juga tak mau melihat Amatsuki dekat lelaki lain selain dirinya. Bahkan MafuMafu yang mana sohib karib Amatsuki sekalipun.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak tahu dari kapan Soraru begini, tapi yang jelas, jika terang-terangan lelaki itu bilang ke Amatsuki, Amatsuki bakal jijik. Dan, Soraru tidak mau.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>There, there</em>, anak manja. Sekarang aku ke kosanmu, oke? |</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tamat.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>